wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Manatee (SandstormTheSandWingTwentyNineScene)
This is this girlio’s sona. Do NOT touch her. Code by this gal. Appearance Manatee is, well, not very striking. She is a little chubby, with a SeaWing build, but tall, narrow wings like a RainWing, she is missing a few glowstripes on her snout, her tail curls in slightly She is incredibly short, it has been noted that there are three-year olds taller than her, but Manatee isn’t really the type of person to mind. She actually uses this to her advantage sometimes. She has greyish turquoise scales that no one would glance twice at as she walks through the streets. Her eyes, Jade green and kept wide, hold creativity and kindness behind them, her wings and ruff are basically the only noticeable thing about her; a bright greenish yellow, fading to bright cyan at the edges. Her underscales are pale pink, with hints of pale green-yellow. Her underscales and wings can change colours, but only to shades of purple, blue, green, and yellow. Brighter teal accents highlight her body around her ears, eyes, tail, and wings, giving her appearance a more cheerful tint. One iris lolls to the side, making her look slightly manic, but it’s just an eye condition. She wears thin dark blue glasses, and chubby cheeks pad her face. Personality The best way to describe her would be, well, an emotional wreck. Sensitive, cowardly, and shy, Manatee is hardly stable. She has a tendency to freeze up when spoken to, and ‘resolves’ most conflicts by breaking down into emotional outbursts. She often calls herself an ‘Introverted Extravert’. She is also easily angered, and often picks fights when she doesn’t mean to. She seems to hate herself a bit, but doesn’t let it show. She is also ''extremely ''lazy. There is nothing more needed to describe her, the only other thing that comes to mind is ‘couch potato’ she will sit on her couch with a scroll for hours and only get up to eat, hence her chubbiness. Oddly, Manatee is quite hyper and cheerful when left with her family or close friends (not that she has any of those), she loves to chat with her siblings, and will ramble on about who ''knows ''what all day, she’s also quite mischievous. one thing Manatee prides herself on is her creativity. She loves to draw and write, and is quite an in-your-face type of person when it comes to her art. She often has doubts about her works, but will become extremely proud of a drawing or story she deems good. Her energy and her creativity are actually surprisingly connected, as she often gets extremely hyper when showing others her art or talking about concepts. Her favourite thing to draw is scavengers and fantasy-related things. And she enjoys writing violent fantasy, dystopian fiction, and horror stories. Surprisingly, Manatee considers herself an extravert, and probably is. She hates being alone, despite having social anxiety, and will become dysfunctional without company, (she often considers this one of the greatest curses a dragon can have.) She takes great amusement in the fact that most people usually guess she’s an introvert. She also has a note of sarcasm in her. She tries to remain calm in some situations, but often make snide remarks about people or things she dislikes. She’s not afraid to admit to her flaws, although it does hurt her on the inside when she does. Some words she’s used to describe herself being ‘lazy’, ‘stupid’, ‘knows nothing’, ’Rude’, etc. She often wonders if she’s actually depressed. Abilities Camouflage Manatee can camouflage some parts of her body, like her wings and underbelly, but usually she keeps them as they are by default. When happy, these areas will turn a bright pinkish purple colour, when sad, they will turn a dark, grey-blue, strangely similar to her main scale colours. For most other emotions, they will remain mostly the same, with slight tings of other colours. She can change them at will to a limited colourscheme. Aquatic Manatee has most of her aquatic stripes, although she’s missing a few on the snout, she can mostly use aquatic, although her stripes flash slightly dimmer than a normal SeaWing’s. Breathing underwater Manatee’s water-breathing ability is interesting, her gills are almost half-formed, she can breathe underwater, but it strains her, she can breathe under there infinitely, but usually she’s too tired from breathing to stay long, so she usually comes up to the surface after about three hours. Weaknesses -Her anxiety, obviously, this is probably her largest mental weakness. -Her anger issues, Manatee has a tendency to lash out unreasonably and it causes a lot of issues in her life. History Manatee originally lived in the kingdom of sea, but they were having issues there, being an inter-tribal family. so they moved to the Rainforest kingdom, she was signed up in school, and the RainWings welcomed her with open wings, but she never really had the nerve to talk to any of them. Manatee had a fairly normal life, but she never tried to make friends, and failed when she did, usually losing them within a month. She was also almost entirely isolated other than school, causing her anxiety to manifest even more. She tries to work on it, but her life hasn’t gotten much better. . . Relationships Rainstorm Manatee and her sister are extremely close, perhaps even MudWing-close. She loves Rainstorm with all of her heart, and she’s probably the one Manatee is closest with in her life. Catfish Manatee and Catfish have a positive relationship, for the most part, while Catfish is sometimes rude to her, she loves her brother anyway. Macaw Manatee’s relationship with her mother is positive, Macaw sometimes annoys her, but mostly, they love each other. Octopus Manatee and her father are fairly close, they both have mischievous personalities and enjoy each other’s company. Darkseer she has a crush on this girl, and she isn’t exactly sure how she feels about it. She is a bit saddened by the fact that Darkseer seems to be straight as a pole. . . Nightwatcher Manatee likes this dragon, she doesn’t know her that well, because, well, she doesn’t know anyone who isn’t her family that well, but she can tell that the NightWing’s quite like her in some ways, and she often tries (and fails miserably) to talk to her. Trivia -She is named after the marine animal, Manatee (also known as a Sea Cow), more specifically, the Amazonion Manatee. -Manatee identifies as a potato. (Don’t even ask, I just needed something to put in the trivia. . .) Gallery Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets